Famous Love
by michelle.gonzales.589
Summary: Bella is a famous actress/singer, Edward is a average guy in th town of Forks.When Bella is forced to move to Forks to attend school, what will happen between her and Edward? *ALL HUMAN*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS, SO LIKE I SAID I WOULD BE STARTING A NEW STORY AND I PROMISE TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH OF MY STORYS, AND THIS NEW STORY WILL BE ALL HUMAN. THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS STORY IS THAT BELLA IS A FAMOUS ACTOR/SINGER. AND EDWARD IS A AVERAGE BOY IN THE TOWN OF FORKS. BUT WHEN BELLA IS FORCED TO MOVE TO FORKS TO ATTEND SCHOOL, WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN HER AND EDWARD? ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE MY NEW STORY!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1

Bella POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ughh…"

It's fucking six o'clock in the morning, and I have to get up to go to public school…

And of course, being clumsy me, I roll out of bed. Literally. My head makes a thump on the maple wood floor. I groan and start rubbing my head where I fell. I stay on the floor for about five minutes till I get up, wrap the bed sheets around me, and make my way downstairs. When I walk into the kitchen, I am welcomed by the smell of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee.

"Morning Bel- AHH," my mother screams "why are you still dressed in your nightclothes, school starts in one hour!"

"Oh relax; it doesn't take me that long, besides I'm supposed to blend in with everybody else." I replied.

"Well I'm pretty sure they don't go dressed like that." She says as she fills my plate with food. Me and my mom have had this 'blending in' discussion all week. But it wasn't as bad as the first one…

**Flashback**

_I walk off stage after I preformed the most amazing concert in my life. While I head to the car, I stop and give out autograph's and take pictures with my fans. Felix, my driver, opens the door to the limo and I climb in and sit in surprise when I see my mom sitting across from me._

_"__Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask. She scoots forward so she could take my hand into hers._

_"__Bella, I know you love your career, and I'm really proud of you, I truly am, but I think it's time to slow down for a bit. You know take a break from the stardom." What she says shocks me. I love my career! She can't tell me to take a break, even if she is my mother!_

_"__Mom, what are you saying," I questioned, "I love my career, singing and acting are my favorite things to do, you can't take that away from me, what about my fans, and was really looking forward to auditioning for a upcoming movie!"_

_"__Bella I'm sor-"she started to say, but I cut her off_

_"__BULLSHIT!" I yelled._

_"__Excuse me Bella you do not speak to me with that type of language, I just want you to be with regular people that are your age, you know blend in." she suggests _

_"__NO!' I yell, "That is not your decision… YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE!" as soon as those words came out of my mouth, I immediately regretted them. My mother was staring at me in shock and I was staring at her with the same expression. _

_"__Well, then I'll just meet you at the house…" and with that she climbed out of the limo and slammed the door. I was sitting in silence for about five minutes until I started smashing things and throwing things around the car. Bottles were being thrown and cups were being broken. I grabbed one of the pillows that was next to me and hugged it to my chest while I started to cry.  
"To the house Felix." I said as I continued to cry on the pillow._

**End of flashback**

After that incident my mother didn't talk to me for two days. But we eventually made up. And of course I agreed to go to… public school just to make her happy. My outfit for today is a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a bright pink tank top with a leather jacket on top. And for shoes I just picked my black high heels, and I only applied eyeliner and mascara for makeup. I went to the garage and went to my red Ferrari to drive today. I put the key in the ignition and my car roared to life. I backed out of the drive way and made my way to school.

Sigh…

_School._

Edward's POV

"Do you think she'll like us?"

"Will she be our friend?"

"I'm just so excited to meet her!"

My siblings have been asking these questions for two days. Ever since we found that the famous Bella Swan was going to start school here at Forks High, people have been talking about her for days. And since Alice is senior class president, it's job to show Bella around the school. And that is a big mistake.

I park in the usual spot and wait for Emmett and Rose to get out of the car. Once they get out, Jasper, Alice, and I get out of the car to stand with Em and Rose.

"I'm just so excited to meet her!" Alice said as she was bouncing next to Jasper. He put his hands on her shoulders so she would stop moving, but that didn't work.

"Alice if you keep bugging her, they let you have that job to show her around the school." Alice immediately stops once I say that. All of a sudden we hear screaming and I see a red Ferrari pull up and park all the way in the back of the parking lot. Everybody rushes to that car and Bella Swan gets out of it. And I have to admit, she's even more fucking beautiful in person. Police officers and the principal come out from the front of the building and run to her car. They make their way towards us and I see Alice start bouncing again.

"Bella this is Alice, she is our Senior class president and she will showing you around the school, Alice can you take Bella to the office so she can get her schedule?" The principal says.

"Sure, come on Bella!" Alice says as she drags Bella to the front office.

"Okay!" Bella yelled as Alice pulled on Bella jacket. One of the officers comes up to me and looks at all of us, "Make sure Alice doesn't stalk Miss Swan, okay."

"Yes sir." We all said at the same time. When we reach the front office, we see Alice and Bella talking to the lady at the front desk.

"Can you still believe that Bella fucking Swan is attending our school?" Emmett whispers to me. I just shake my head and continue to stare at Bella. She is so fucking beautiful. When Bella gets her schedule, she and Alice walk over to us. Bella looks at all of us before she starts speaking.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? I'LL PROBABLY GO TO 50 CHAPTERS WITH THIS ONE, SO WE STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO. ANYWAYS REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**REVIEW? :)**

**-MICHELLE**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

As I pulled up to the school, I knew everyone's attention was on me. Or my car…

I parked in the back and put on my sunglasses before I got out of the car, which made no sense because it's hardly sunny here, but it's a force of habit. Since it's my first day I didn't bring anything besides my phone.

I got out of my car and made sure to keep it low key. I barely closed my door when the screams erupted.

_Oh great… here we go again._

Everyone runs my way so I need to take cover. So I do what any famous person does when crazed fans are running towards her.

I locked myself in my car.

It literally felt like I was a monkey when everyone was banging on my car door. And to my luck, some police officers and the principal come out to "escort" me to the senior class president.

"Alice is our senior class president, so she will be showing you around today." The principal explained, I just nodded my head in agreement.

In the distance I saw five people standing by a huge jeep. There was a huge guy with short brown curly hair, he kinda reminded me of Paul, whose one of my bodyguards. But he was not as big as this dude. Standing next to him was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had blonde hair and had the looks of a model; her face was so amazing that she didn't have to wear make-up, unlike me. Standing next to them was a boy with blonde curly hair, and he looked pretty… serious. His was standing with a nice posture that made him look like he could be in the military. Standing next to him was a tiny person. I mean she is the smallest teenager I have ever seen. The serious guy, who I'm guessing is her boyfriend, was like a tower compared to her. But I could tell she loved clothes by the way she was dressed. And finally there was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my whole life. He had bronze hair that looked like sex hair on top of his head, a nice body, and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. I think I almost lost the feeling in my legs but luckily the police officers had a hold on me so I wouldn't fall over.

We were making our way to the "beautiful people", so I'm guessing someone from this group will be showing me around.

"Bella, this is Alice, she is our senior class president and she will be showing you around the school, Alice can you take Bella to the office so she could get her schedule?" The principal asks.

The tiny person, or should I say Alice will be showing me around, and something tells me that she is a huge fan.

"Sure, come on Bella!" Alice Says as she drags me to the front office.

"Okay!" I yelled as I was running to the front office. Man, this girl may be small, but she has a lot of energy. I have to say that this school is not the prettiest I have seen but my mother wants me to come here. I just have to put up with it.

"Okay Bella you just have to tell the lady at the front desk your name and she should give you your schedule." Alice said. I made my way to the front and the lady at the front looked like she was in her late thirties. _I wonder if she knows me._

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I introduced myself. The women only froze and regained her posture, blinking rapidly.

"Yes dear, what could I do for you?"

"I am actually attending school here so I came to get my schedule." I said while I gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, hold on." She said. Five minutes later I got my schedule. I told her thank you and I walked out the front doors, Alice was just sitting on a bench nearby.

"Come and meet my family." Alice suggested, I agreed and we made our way back outside. It was only seven forty five so we had a little time left before class. When Alice and I made our way to everyone else, I didn't know what to say. _"Oh hi I'm Bella Swan, I am the _famous_ actress/singer, and I am a teenage millionaire, it's very nice to meet you." _Yeah, I don't want to start a conversation like that. I watched them for any signs of craziness like all the other people, but they only remained calm.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

**A/N: SO I DECIDED THAT I WANTED BELLAS POV WHEN SHE FIRST CAME TO THE SCHOOL, SO NEXT TIME I'LL DO EDWARDS AND BELLAS POV. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT BELLA GOING TO ALL HER CLASSES, AND OF COURSE SHE'S GOING TO MEET MIKE :). SO THANKS FOR READING AND IL'LL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY TOMORROW.**

**REVIEW? :)**

**-MICHELLE**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter three

Bella POV

When I shared my schedule with everyone, it turns out that I had a class with each of the Cullen's. My first period class is English, and I had that class with Emmett. I had to admit, it was nice to have someone to interact with in that class, and he was nice enough to let me sit in the seat next to him. We didn't talk much because to teacher was a butthole and wouldn't let us speak to each other. But I did have to introduce myself to the class…

"Ms. Swan, could you come up to the front of the classroom so you could introduce yourself?" Mr. Butthole said (**A/N I COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME, SO I JUST USED MR. BUTTHOLE.)**

"Good luck," Emmett whispered. I slowly got up and walked to the front, slowly. Since I was sitting in the back, everyone looked at me as I passed. The boys gawked at me, and the girls glared at me, probably because I was stealing all the boys' attention. _Oh well._

When I reached to the front, I crossed my arms and began my introduction, "Hey, I'm Bella Swan, I am from Forks but moved to Los Angeles When I was ten, and then I moved back here to finish my senior year. I enjoy singing, and acting. I dislike whining girls and stuck up people, and before you jump to conclusions, no I am not stuck up. I love Italian food, and my favorite color is purple."

I looked at the teacher to find that he wasn't even paying attention to me; all the guys looked like they were more in love with me, besides Emmett of course. And the girls continued shooting daggers at me.

"Can I go to my seat now?" I asked

"Huh, yeah… sure," Mr. Butthole said. I walked back to my desk and slid casually into my seat, I noticed that a couple of boys were still looking at me with lust in their eyes. I was about to snap till Emmett let out a deep growl, like he wanted to protect me. He's like the big brother I never had. I looked at him and gave him 'thank you' smile and he just gave me a smile back.

The rest of class went by smoothly, all we did was read a couple pages from _Wuthering Heights _and answer a few questions. Nothing too hard. After class Emmett said that I could sit with him at lunch, and of course when Emmett gives you a puppy dog look, you can't resist.

Next period is Algebra, and it is the best thing I am good at. My teacher's name was Mrs. Warwick and she looked like she was in her late thirty's but she still looked pretty. I gave her my slip so she could sign it and then I went to my seat. The only chair available was in the back corner. I was the first one in class so I just started to listen to music. I always get new inspiration from listing to other artists. After two minutes people started coming through the door, and of course all the guys looked at me with lust. _Gross._

"Uh, hey." I looked up for my phone to see where that voice came from. There standing in front of me was a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes; he looked like he was only a couple inches taller than me. But he was nothing compared to Edward…_ugh stop it Bella!_

"Can I help you," I said, a little too harshly.

"Uh, I'm Mike Newton, and uh… I just uh… wanted to introduce myself," he stuttered.

"Well it's, nice to meet you Mike, but class is about to start and I really want to pay attention to the teacher, ok?"

"Yeah." After that encounter, no one else came up to introduce me, which was perfect. It's not that I don't like my fans, it's just that I really want to get my senior year over with without people treating me different because I'm famous.

All we did was go over equations and functions, again nothing too major. After the bell rang I got out of my seat and put my ear buds back in my ears.

It didn't take too long to find the cafeteria since it was down the hall. When I opened the doors everyone put their attention towards me, but that didn't faze me. I put my head up high and walked towards the lunch line. I didn't really want to eat since I was so used to my mother's cooking, but I didn't want anyone thinking I was starving myself, so I got a tray full of grapes and strawberries, my favorite fruit's. I paid for my lunch and just when I was about to find the Cullen's, I was stopped by none other than Mike.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to sit at my table with my friends?"

"Sorry Mike, but she can't," A velvety voice answered. I looked up to see Edward staring down Mike. I looked behind Edward to see the rest of his siblings staring at us, trying to depict Edward's next move.

"Oh, maybe some other time then?" Mike asked, hopeful.

"Maybe, later Mike." I said walking next to Edward, who was still glaring down at Mike. "Hey guys," I greeted once I was at the Cullen's table.

"Hey Bella," they all said at once. I sat down and started to eat my grapes and strawberries. No one was talking, but of course Emmett broke the silence.

"So Bella, what are you doing after school?" he asked. But I really didn't know what I was going to do. Whenever I finished writing a song or something, I usually took a nap. But I can't do that anymore since I am no longer in the music business, temporarily of course. I looked at all their faces. Oh what the hell, it's time I made some friends who aren't famous and all the other shit.

"Oh, I don't know. But my mother goes all around town and comes back at midnight, so would you guys like to come to my house and keep me company?" I asked, and I really wanted them to come too. I needed to interact with people more.

"Sure we'll come Bella!" Alice screeched, causing some heads turn in our direction, I even saw Rosalie smile a little.

Okay, meet me in the parking lot after school." And at perfect timing, the bell rang. Just as I was about to leave my seat, I felt warm breath at me ear. "I can't wait to see your house Bella." Edwards said as he gave me a wink and leave me standing there alone.

_Christ_

Oh yeah, I can't wait till after school.

**A/N- YEAH I TOOK A LONGER BREAK THAN I EXPECTED, I AM TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS LONG. STUPID ME BROKE MY RIGHT INDEX FINGER, SO I COULDN'T TYPE. SO AGAIN I'M SORRY AND I WILL UPDATE A LOT MORE. REVIEW? :) **

**-MICHELLE**


End file.
